Talk:Welcome to the Dollhouse/@comment-3090062-20150318222511
So i've been thinking about who A could possibly be. As Marlene King has stated these last few episodes are very important to understand who A is. So i decided to eliminate some potential suspects for A. First of all -A couldn't possibly be any of the liars because one who would torture their own friends, even if they don't like their own friends. For people thinking Aria is A, why would Aria hurt her own brother, or why would she mess with her own brother in general. While Mike was getting attacked by -A spencer was accounted for for being with Toby. Toby talked to Spencer while - A was attacking Mike. This eliminates Toby and Spencer. Ezra and Caleb both were together at the same time, which eliminates tthem as -A candidates. Marlene has stated A has no helpers this season. This would mean most likely the shady Andrew stuff is a diversion by the writers. A has to be someone we've known for a while. Marlene said - A has been in the game since the beginning of season 3. We don't even know Andrew at the beginning of season 3, so how could he be - A. Alison cant possiby be -A because shes been in prison, and - A odviously has beef with Alison. When it comes to Emily, we've seen Emily with the other liars at the abandoned ice cream factory while - A trapped Aria and Spencer in the freezer. Also - A has to have motive. When it comes to Melissa, itss possible but what motive does she have. It could maybe be Cece Drake because Alison got her kicked out of college. I was thinking about the parents in the show, and I understand most parents wouldn't want to torture their kids. Emily's parents can't be - A because they havn't been on the show in a while, ad they have no motive. I cant see Spencers parents or even Hannah's parents because they also have no motive. This got me thinking. - A could be Arias dad, and this is why hes a suspect. Marlene has said people have guessed who - A is but not the motive. Alison caught Byron cheating on his wife, and tol Aria. This eventually led to them getting divorced. This is a reason to go after Alison. Arias dad could be mentally unstable. -A didnt kill Mike in last nights episode maybe becase - A didn't want to hurt his kid. It would be make so much sense. Also we see a suit and flowers at the end of the episode, which could be a hint for - A being a man. While a twin is a possibility I feel like it would be cheap to the audience, because we one no connection to the character, and two the motive would be weird. Also Marlene ha said we see redcoat without the hoodie, in Season 4. Wren hasn't been on the show in forever, so him being - A would be kinda weird. Also wasn't Aria's dad dating a teenager, whicch is mad creepy. Using deductive reasoning, assuming - A isn't some twin, - A is either Mr. Montgomery, Cece Drake, and possibly Jenna Marshals because she has beef with - Ali for the Jenna Thing. Another thing we need to understand is - A is odviously strong, and i'm not sure how strong Jenna is, so she's still a suspect. - A probably isn't Lucas, but it's possible because Ali bullied him. I just feel like Marlene showed that suit to show it was one a man, and two a love related revenge. I hope this can help people eliminate people figure out who -A is. THe trth is - A cant be a lot of people, if yo really pay attention to the details, and also - A has to be rich. Byron is a college professor and must make a lot of money. How would Cece, or Jenna, or others have this type of money. I mean - A buillt a friking dollhouse that matched their roooms. You need money to do things like that. And how would any of the liars have that kind of money. At least Arias dad has a motive, and so does cece, and so does jenna. Any feedback is appreciated.